Raleia
by Sadomasochist2716
Summary: When Reize falls into a hole that seems to appear out of nowhere, instead of Wonderland he's supposed to end up in, the Gemini Storm captain finds himself in a strange world, where he is called 'Raleia', and everyone is out for his head. Just what the hell is going on?
1. How The Mess Starts

_**First Inazuma Eleven fanfic. Starring Midorikawa Ryuji…**_

 **Midorikawa: Why me?**

 _ **You are my newest obsession…**_

 **Midorikawa: O-O**

 _ **Anyway, enough talk. On with the story!**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Summary: When Reize falls into a hole that seems to appear out of nowhere, instead of Wonderland he's supposed to end up in, the Gemini Storm captain finds himself in a strange world, where he is called 'Raleia', and everyone is out for his head. Just what the hell is going on?**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Interesting summary, no?**_

 **Midorikawa: Why don't you use Fubuki? He's your favourite character too!**

 _ **I have my own reason. Now! Do the disclaimer!**_

 **Midorikawa: Are you talking to me?**

 _ **Get on with it!**_

 **Midorikawa: Sadomasochist2716 does not own Inazuma Eleven. But any OCs exist in this fic belong to her.**

 _ **Thanks, Midori-chan! Also, there is a warning for this chapter! Look out for Midori-chan's, or Reize's language!**_

 **Midorikawa: ...what?**

 _ **-grins- The reason will be revealed in the story. Now, enjoy, minna ~**_

 **~ x ~**

 **How The Mess Starts**

No one but Reize knew it, but before Gemini Storm was sent out to destroy school, Reize had gone to a weird adventure. A really weird one.

It all started on a fine day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, but of course, seeing that Aliea Gakuen was all the way in Mt Fuji, the aliens couldn't really know how fine the weather was. So let's just forget all about the weather description above and get on with something else. Like how Reize started his day.

No alarm clock, of course, because Reize was too badass for alarm clock. He just woke up when he felt like it. Yawning like a cat, stretching like a cat, the greenette then brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes, all the while trying to figure out who he was, where he was and what he was.

Yes, people, Reize, the hardcore captain of Gemini Storm, indeed suffered temporary memory lost whenever he woke up. Kind of sad, really.

Anyway, once he had woken up and was still in the state of trying to remember everything he needed to remember, Reize slowly, oh so slowly, made his way out of his room, completely forgotten that he was still wearing his pajamas, and his hair was down in waves. He didn't even bother to wear his slippers, or anything that could keep his feet warm, but seeing that Reize's mind had yet to turn on, the greenette just wondered why his feet felt so numb.

"Good morning, Captain!" Diam greeted Reize when he walked past, only to be stared at by those blank dark eyes.

"Fuck off." And Reize's mumble came as a shock to the brunette, who just stood there gaping as Reize continued his little journey to...somewhere.

And before you start wondering why Diam was so shock at seeing Reize like that, then allow me to tell you. Usually, it only took Reize ten minutes to turn on his brain, and because of that, no one knew of his morning memory lost. But, today was different. It took longer for his mind to wake up, which explained why Reize was wandering aimlessly around Aliea Gakuen, wondering where the heck he was. And who he was.

"Reize, what are you wearing?" Of all the people he could stumble into, Reize had to stumble upon the three captains of the master rank teams, who were all looking at the pajamas-wearing greenette with their eyebrows raised. Instead of getting on his knee and greet them properly like he usually did, Reize just stared at his superiors blankly, before opening his mouth...

"What are you staring at, dumbasses?"

...and shocking the three other captains with a single sentence.

"What was that?" Burn snapped, couldn't believe in his own ears. Did Reize really just sneer at them venomously?

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Reize loudly exclaimed, didn't seem to care that his volume, along with his sentences, were causing a scene, as those who were around just gaped at him in disbelief. But hey, his mind was still out of this world after all, so we couldn't blame him for rudely pointing at the Prominence captain's face. "Don't think just because you have weird-ass hairstyle that I will be afraid of you!"

"Weird-ass hairstyle." Gazel sniggered, earning himself a glare from Burn.

"There's nothing funny about this!" The Prominence captain shouted at the captain of Diamond Dust.

"Yeah!" Reize also joined in, now pointing at Gazel. "There's nothing to be laughing about, pea-brained Snow White!"

It was Burn's turn to laugh his head off, while Gazel looked like he was going to murder Reize in cold blood. Not that Reize cared, really.

"Reize, what's gotten into you?" Gran frowned, reaching out to touch Reize's shoulder.

Bad move.

Before anyone knew it, Gran was already thrown over Reize's shoulder and crashed to the ground painfully. People's jaw dropped lower to the floor. They didn't know Reize could do that!

"DON'T THINK BECAUSE YOU ARE GOOD-LOOKING, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" Reize started to cackle maniacally. "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! NOT EVEN MYSELF! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, he started running away, all the while laughing like a mad scientist, leaving behind the stunned 'aliens', all of them were wondering what the hell was wrong with the greenette.

Back to Reize, who was running out of Aliea Gakuen while laughing maniacally ('Why am I laughing?' He wondered, but just shrugged it off in the end. 'Well, doesn't matter. It's fun laughing like this. Mhuahahahahaha!'). The snow didn't seem to bother him, and so did the cold. The truth was, Reize didn't know where exactly he was heading, but the feeling of running excited him, so he kept his speed. Not to mention, it helped his mind to turn on...

...oh. He remembered now...

...The person with 'weird-ass' hairstyle was Burn-sama...

...The 'Snow White' was Gazel-sama...

...And the one he threw over his shoulder was Gran-sama.

Reize halted to a stop, as his face slowly went pale. Oh God (A/N: Not you, Aphrodi), he remembered now. Who he was, where he was, what his rank was, and what he just did back there.

"...I'm so screwed!" He wailed, burying his hands in his hair. Not only he insulted the three most powerful people in Aliea, but he also went and attacked one! It was like digging his own grave!

And if he remembered right, there were others around when he did those things!

"Could this day get any worse?" He muttered under his breath, as he turned around and walked back to the spaceship. He just hoped it wasn't too late to beg for forgiveness from...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reize's scream echoed all over the place as he fell down into a hole. A freaking hole that wasn't even there a second ago.

And so, Reize had an answer for his question. Yes, his day was getting worse.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **And done! The first chapter! ^-^**_

 **Midorikawa: ...**

 _ **Midori-chan?**_

 **Midorikawa: ...**

 _ **Midori-chan?**_

 **Midorikawa: -whips his head and glares at the authoress- What the hell did you make me turn into?**

 _ **-grins- What? It's fun!**_

 _ **Anyway, people, hope you have a good laughing time with this. Review, favourite and follow will be much appreciated, even though the fact you guys do spend time and read this already make me happy. ^-^**_

 _ **Okay, please stay tuned for more insanities in the next chapter of 'Raleia'. Bye bye for now!**_


	2. The Place Where It Starts

_**The second chapter of 'Raleia'! Reize's weird-ass adventure finally begins!**_

 **Midorikawa: I still don't understand why you picked me over Fubuki as the main character for this fic…**

 _ **Oh, it's easy to understand. Fu-chan is too cute and innocent to suffer all of this bullshit. So you have to be used instead ^-^**_

 **Midorikawa: WHAT?**

 _ **Hush, Midori-chan, not so loud. People are going to read the story.**_

 _ **But first, we need the disclaimer. Midori-chan?**_

 **Midorikawa: Fine. -clears throat- Sadomasochist2716 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Any OCs that will appear in the future chapters belong to her though.**

 _ **Thanks Midori-chan! ^-^ Now, on with the story!**_

 **~ x ~**

 **The Place Where It Starts**

"Owie…What just happened?" Reize mumbled, sitting up while rubbing the lump at the back of his head. One second, he was walking back to the spaceship, and the next thing he knew, he was falling, falling, falling, and falling, before slamming down painfully to whatever it was that he landed onto.

He looked down to see what he was sitting on, just to find his eyebrows shot up when all he saw were leaves. Lots and lots of leaves. Covered the whole road in their beautiful golden colour. But the feeling under his finger-tips felt different from dried leaves. No, these golden leaves felt like silk.

He looked up to see his surroundings, and soon found his jaw dropped to the ground. It appeared that he was in some sort of forest, surrounding by trees with golden leaves and sunflowers. Yes, sunflowers. The last time Reize checked, sunflowers did not grow on trees!

He moved his gaze to the sky, and his eyes went wide, so wide it was a wonder why his eyes hadn't yet fallen out of the sockets. The sky was greyish white, the colour sky usually had in winter. Yet, the sun was there, shining brightly like it was summer. And right next to it was a full moon.

"What the-" That was all Reize could say. But, what else could he say? Never in his life had he seen something like this!

And like to shock him even more, at the exact moment, rainbows appeared on the sky. Not one. Not two. But seven rainbows. Following by groups of unicorns running on them.

"This has to be a dream." The greenette muttered, still wide-eyed. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Reize wondered if he had finally lost it. Because, seriously, what kind of guy dreamt of rainbows and unicorns? And for the love of God (A/N: Again, not you, Aphrodi), were those rainbows sparkling just now?

"No, scratch that, this is not a dream." Reize continued muttering. "This is a nightmare. One of the worst nightmares ever!"

Of course, Reize was not that much of an idiot, and he knew very well the chance this was really a dream was low, really low. But he didn't want to face the fact that he somehow landed into such a nightmarish place. So he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wake up from this nightmare, to get away from the sparkling rainbows and the now sparkling unicorns. Sure, he had three pissed off superiors waiting at home to slaughter him, but it was better than these hideous things.

"Come on, just wake up already!" He nearly cried out in desperation. "Why can't I get out of here? Whyyyyyy?"

After what felt like eternity of sitting there, crying out in horror, Reize brought his sleeve up and wiped his eyes, deciding to get up. After all, there was nothing he could do if he kept sitting here. Maybe, just maybe, if he walked around, he might be able to find some help.

"Better not wasting time." He pushed himself to his feet, and for some reason that he himself didn't know, he looked up at the sky again, just to have another "what the" escaped his lips when he saw the rainbows and unicorns had gone. The sun and the moon were still there though.

"Well, at least no more sparkling." He started walking. To where, he didn't know. He just let his feet lead the way, and silently hoped that they did not lead him to the nearest cliff or something like that.

So Reize walked, walked and walked. He walked for what felt like forever, before the sound of water running reached his ears.

'Huh? A waterfall?' He wondered, walking faster to the source of noise. After walking for so long, he was thirsty. Some cool water would help, surely.

And sure enough, there was a small waterfall in the clearing, which brought a smile to his face. Yet, the smile didn't last long, because what happened next made Reize escape the clearing as fast, and quietly, as he could.

He saw a deer.

Okay, nothing terrifying there. It was what the deer did that scared him.

He watched as the deer jumped out from the bush and into the water, where it caught a piranha with its mouth (Reize found his jaw drop. There were piranhas in the water?). Once the deer successfully had the piranha, it started to eat the fish.

A cannibal deer.

Like it wasn't enough, from out of nowhere, a fluffy rabbit appeared. And attacked the cannibal deer before the thing could even well aware what the hell was going to happen next. Reize felt his blood disappeared from his face faster than you could say 'hissatsu' as he watched the _cute_ rabbit devoured the deer like it had never eaten before.

Which explained why Reize forced himself to forget about his thirst, and quietly left the clearing as fast as he could. Who knew if the monster rabbit could attack and eat him next...

'I will never see rabbits and deer as innocent ever again. Those cannibalistic creatures!' He thought with a shudder.

(Some time later, after Reize had returned from this weird-ass adventure, he came to develop a healthy fear of rabbits and deer. Burn laughed at him because of this, but Reize did not give a damn about the Prominence captain's opinion. After all, Burn was not there and saw those 'innocent' animals covered in the other specie's blood.)

So, Reize continued his little journey to wherever it was that didn't have rabbits and deer. Being a very observant he was, it didn't take Reize _that_ long to realise that the rainbows and the unicorns appeared in the sky once every 111 seconds (yes, he did count). After bazillions times counting to 111 and watched those hideous rainbows appeared, Reize stumbled upon another clearing. Luckily enough, there was no cannibalistic animal in disguised here, so the greenette allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. The sounds of laughing and talking reached his ears, and Reize looked forward, the corner of his mouth curled up in a small smile when he saw a group of children playing happily. Ah, watching them sure brought back memory, back when the whole ranking and Aliea Gakuen didn't exist.

His stomach rumbled, and Reize blushed. Oh right, he hadn't had breakfast yet. How embarrassing. At least the rumble was quiet enough for him to hear only.

'Maybe I should ask them for direction.' He mused. 'And maybe something to eat and drink as well.' Because, if he saw it right, they had baskets of foods with them, and children wouldn't be so cruel to ignore a starving person, right?

"...unless that person is Burn-sama, of course." Reize mumbled. "He couldn't care less even when a puppy is giving him its puppy dog eyes."

(Back to Aliea Gakuen, Burn sneezed.)

Deciding to stuff his stomach first, Reize then made his way towards the playing children, pushing his hair behind his ear while walking.

"Hey kids." He called, successfully earning the kids' attention. "Can you help m-"

His voice trailed off when all the children stared at him in horror, and slowly, oh so slowly backing away, like they were afraid he would suddenly go berserk and attack them right there and then. Reize blinked. Why were they reacting like that? He wasn't going to hurt them or anything. With his head tilted to the side, he asked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He took a step forward, only to have the kids take three steps back to keep distance from him.

"S-Stay away!" One of them screamed, standing in front of the others like she was shielding them, even though she herself was shaking violently. "D-D-Don't step any closer!"

Reize blinked again. Huh?

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently, unconsciously shifting back to his Midorikawa's personality. Still, apparently, it didn't help much, because the moment he made another step forward, the children all screamed in absolute terror, before running away as fast as they could, leaving behind a trail of dust.

And the Gemini Storm captain stood there, all awkward, wondering what the hell was going on.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **And the second chapter done! Any comment, Midori-chan?**_

 **Midorikawa: -explodes- I'M NOT AFRAID OF RABBITS AND DEER!**

 _ **But in this story, you are ~**_

 **Midorikawa: ...fuck you.**

 _ **No, no, I would rather have Hiroto fuck**_ **you** _ **.**_

 **Midorikawa: ...**

 _ **:)**_

 **Midorikawa: ...stop smiling.**

 _ **:D**_

 **Midorikawa: I told you to stop smiling, damn it!**

 _ **XD**_

 **Midorikawa: STOP THAT ALREADY!**

 _ **Well, that's all for now, minna. Review, favourite and follow are very much appreciated, even though the fact you guys do spend time and read this already make me happy ^-^. Remember to stay tuned for more chapters of 'Raleia'. Bye bye for now!**_


	3. Most Wanted

_**The third chapter of 'Raleia'! Midori-chan, where are you?**_

 **Midorikawa: I'm here. What do you need?**

 _ **The disclaimer! I need you to do the disclaimer! The disclaimer!**_

 **Midorikawa: Okay, okay, I will do the disclaimer. Geez, just calm down. Did you eat sugar or anything?**

 _ **Disclaimer!**_

 **Midorikawa: Okay, FINE! Sadomasochist2716 does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters. Any OCs appear in the future chapters belong to her though. Happy now, Sado?**

 _ **Yep! ^-^**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 3: Most Wanted**

"Where is that thing?"

"Find it!"

"Damn it! How come it could run so fast!?"

Panting hard, Reize covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his own breathing so that those people could not find him on the tree. What just happened, he honestly did not have the faintest idea. After the incident in the woods, where he was abandoned by a group of screaming children, Reize managed to reach the nearest village after hundreds of years walking. Well, at least it felt like hundreds years had passed before he could reach the nearest village. At that moment, Reize felt so happy that he could finally ask for direction and maybe for something to eat and drink as well. But, the happy mood didn't lst long, when the first villager he met had stared at him with an opened mouth, before screaming like it was the end of the world.

"RALEIA IS IN THE VILLAGE!"

Of course, Reize understood nothing. The hell was 'Raleia'? Why this woman reacted this way? Yet, before he could even open his mouth to ask what she meant, the woman had pulled out a knife and pointed it at him.

"Stay back, you demon!" She sounded hysteric. "H-How dare you set foot in the holy village of the Queen? You will bear the consequence!"

The next thing Reize knew, he was being chased by an angry mob, all of them carried clubs, sticks and swords, even brought chains and robes with them, screaming angrily at him. The murderous look in their eyes made Reize understand that, he had to be faster than them, or else he might end up being violated into an unrecognisable mess.

Luckily, he played football, and therefore, had the speed advantage. Of course, that didn't mean he could run forever. So, he led them into the woods, before climbing on one of the trees to hide until the villagers went away.

People never looked up after all. He wondered why.

"Let's divide into groups and go find it!" The leader of the mob shouted, and everyone immediately cheered, agreeing with his solution. From his spot on the tree, Reize watched as the mob divided into five groups, and started to walk into five different directions, and soon, there was no one near where he was hiding. Letting out a long sigh of relief, Reize reached up to wipe away the sweats that had covered his whole face.

"This is tiring," he muttered, clutching his stomach. "What sucks even more is that, I still don't have anything to eat. Now my stomach is eating itself."

"Awww, that would be too bad, isn't it?" A mocking voice startled Reize, and he immediately looked up, just to nearly fall out of the branch he was sitting when his eyes landed on three redhead women hovering above him. The thing that terrified him though was not the fact they were hovering without wings, but it was the fact they did not have legs. Actually, all of their lower half was nowhere in sight.

"Hello, Raleia," one of these legless women smiled at him, showing her razor-like teeth which successfully scared Reize even more than he already was. "Nice to see you again."

"We never thought you would show up after all this time," the second woman chuckled. "But oh well, why question your action. This is a perfect opportunity. Now you are here, the price is sure ours. We're pretty sure the Queen would _love_ to put you under the blade of the guillotine."

The greenette's eyes widened. Guillotione? What?

" Enough talk," the third woman sneered. "We will bring you to the Capital now, so if you want to be in one piece before being executed, then I suggest you go with us willingly…"

They made a move to get closer to him, and that was enough to snap Reize out of his paralysed state. Wasting no time, he jumped off the tree, and started running again. To where, he didn't know. He just knew he had to run.

"Oh!" He could hear the women laughed from somewhere behind. "So you want to do this the hard way? Well, more fun for us!"

Mentally cursing, wondering what exactly he had got himself into, Reize ran, ran, ran, hoping in desperation that he could at least rest for a second or so before having to run again. Yet, it seemed luck was not on his side today, because, when he thought he had finally outrun the legless women, he just had to stumble upon one of the groups of villagers.

"THERE IS IT!"

"AFTER IT!"

This time, Reize cursed loudly, before turning to the other direction and continued running like his life depended on it. Wait, his life _did_ depend on it. If he understood right, then his head would leave his neck forever if he was caught. And if what the women said meant anything, then it seemed, as long as he was still alive, then he didn't have to be in one piece when they brought him to the Queen.

Who the hell was the Queen anyway? No, scratch that, the right question had to be: why him? This was the first time he came to this place, wherever this place was!

How much time had passed since Reize had started running? Another question with no answer nearby, not that Reize wanted to know anyway, when he was too concentrated in breathing. The three women were right behind (just what the hell were they?), and don't forget the mob, which had gathered together again. The greenette could no longer feel his legs, his body was practically showering in sweats and his lungs were burning, but he refused to stop. He couldn't stop.

There was a small stream in front of him, separating this side from the other. Without thinking, Reize jumped right into it, trying to cross the stream to go to the other side. The key word here was: trying. Because, the moment he made contact with the water, the said thing rose up like tendrils and started to wrap around his arms, trying to pull him under the water.

"What the-?" A startled cry escaped his lips, as the Gemini Storm captain struggled to get away from the water. But damn it! Why the grip of these water tendrils so strong?

"We've got you now, Raleia," from the water, various faces appeared, scaring the crap out of Reize. But, it didn't stop him from having one thought.

'Not another ones.'

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Isn't it fun being the most wanted?**_

 **Midorikawa: No, it's not.**

 _ **Aww, don't be like that! You have to feel happy because everyone is paying their full attention to you ~**_

 **Midorikawa: …they are trying to drag me to the guillotine!**

 _ **I like guillotines OwO**_

 **Midorikawa: I'm not you!**

 _ **Now, now, don't pop your blood vessels. Just calm down. You know this is still nothing. There will be more chapters in the future, meaning you will suffer more of the insanity! Wah! So excited!**_

 **Midorikawa: …I hate you.**

 _ **83 We both know it's not true. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this chapter. Review, favourite and follow will be much appreciated, even though the fact you do spend time and read this already makes me happy ^-^**_

 _ **Oh, and please check out my new project named 'Family'! Thank you!**_

 _ **Bye bye for now, minna! Please stay tuned for more chapters of 'Raleia', 'kay? See you all later!**_


	4. His Saviour

_**Auwqjgefeolwnefgqwdglhfbjcgamcvqtru…**_

 **Midorikawa: Don't mind her. She is kind of high at the moment, and is smashing her face on the keyboard…**

 _ **Oebaod1ynascmqcwmldvnweefeweoqs…**_

 **Midorikawa: …which means I will be in charge of this chapter today. Hope you all enjoy this one ^-^**

 _ **Ejwqvdiagscasahgckqemcsuq…**_

 **Midorikawa: Oh yeah, remember that Sado does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters. But the OCs are hers though.**

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 4: His Saviour**

As Reize struggled to escape the grip of the water tendrils, all the while trying to ignore the laugh coming from the faces from the water, his chasers finally reached the stream. But, instead of doing anything to help him, they all stopped and stared, before turning around and retreated. Reize could hear some of them muttered something about losing the price into the hands of the water spirits.

"Damn it," the greenette growled, struggling more, trying to turn out the laughter, which was becoming louder with each second passed. "Why can't I get them off?"

"Struggle all you want, Raleia," the faces laughed. "You can't escape from us."

"Not unless I interfere with the matter."

Startled, Reize whipped his head to the source of the voice to see who it was. A person stood there, white hood hiding their face from sight, but seeing the white dress underneath the cloak made Reize realize this person was a girl. A girl who just kneeled down next to the stream and put her hand in the water.

What was she going to do…?

Like to answer Reize's unspoken question, the moment the girl's hand touched the water surface, it started freezing over. And Reize watched in awe as the faces started screaming, like they were in pain.

"Come on," Reize was brought out of his awe state when the girl clasped her hand around his wrist. Her hand was freezing cold. "We have to go."

Without another word, the girl pulled Reize out of the water tendrils, which had been frozen over, making them shatter to ice dust. And, still had her hand around Reize's wrist, they started running deeper into the woods on the other side of the stream.

"Wait!" Reize screamed. "Where are we going?"

"To a safer place," the girl replied. "You know how many people are out to get you, right?"

"Tell me about it," Reize grumbled, letting the girl continue to pull him to wherever it was that they were heading. "But, who are you?"

Instead of answering, the girl kept pulling him deeper into the woods. Eventually, they reached a big tree, with roots crawled all over the leaves covered ground like giant snakes. Blinking, Reize wondered what they were doing there. Yet, before he could utter a word, the girl already pushed him forward…

…and, once again, Reize found himself falling down a hole.

"AHHHHHH!" The greenette screamed like there was no tomorrow, before slamming down the ground below. Painfully. Groaning, Reize practically sprawled all over the ground, mentally cursing his luck. And it seemed Lady Luck was laughing at him today, because, before Reize knew it, the cloaked girl already jumped down the hole as well, and landed on top of Reize's back.

"Shit! My spine!"

"…no one told you to lay there, idiot," the girl sounded like she couldn't care less. "Now get up. Be a man."

"How the hell can I get up when you are still standing on my back?!"

There was only an awkward silence from the girl, before she got off of Reize's back, leaving the Gemini Storm captain there, continued groaning in pain. After a while, Reize slowly sat up, and finally got a good look at where he was.

It was a cave. A huge cave. With rock table and seats in the middle. The walls of the cave were decorated with vines, and on the other side of the cave, there seemed to be a path leading to somewhere else.

"Where…are we?" He asked, looking around in awe. The entrance of the cave, the hole Reize was pushed though, even though was not at all big, was still enough to give light to the place.

"A hideout," the girl replied, unbuttoned the cloak she was wearing and threw the white fabric on the nearest seat. And, Reize finally got to see what the girl looked like.

His jaw dropped.

White hair, blue eyes…

"Gazel-sama?" Reize practically choked out the name, eyes widened as he looked at his 'saviour', who turned and blinked at him.

"Gazel? No. My name is Giselle. Nice to meet you, Reize. Or should I call you Midorikawa Ryuuji instead?"

 **~ x ~**

 **Midorikawa: …okay, I will admit it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped…**

 _ **Bsttoqwhdqfncacaasqkcccowf…**_

 **Midorikawa: …but it's better this way instead of letting Sado in charge of it while she's in this state, right? Right.**

 _ **Tpwqfqhkcbqclqbblwhcpqwlqvnqevpev…**_

 **Midorikawa: …this will take a while for her to return to normal. Oh well, hope you still enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Please review, favourite and follow if you can. Sado will appreciate it.**

 _ **Mwqowgkwdifhsscqscgkqwbc…**_

 **Midorikawa: See you later then, minna-san!**

 _ **Cnaoqbwfsd…**_


End file.
